


The Fraternal Order of the Handsome Boy

by amazingnewmexicosunset, mikeywayfucks



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gerard is pretty much Mikey's therapist lol, M/M, Mentions of Mikey/Alicia, Mikey + Pete Bicons, Mikey smokes and so does Pete, Repressed gayboy shenanigans, Thot Mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingnewmexicosunset/pseuds/amazingnewmexicosunset, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeywayfucks/pseuds/mikeywayfucks
Summary: Pete Wentz(penned by @mikeywayfucks)has a massive crush on his best friend, Mikey Way(penned by @amazingnewmexicosunset).Somehow, neither of them know that the other feels the same way.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey all !! this chapter is from pete's pov and was written by mikeywayfucks !! next chapter will be out on wednesday :]

“Mr. Wentz, care to share with the class?” Mrs. Hall, the math teacher, looked down at me and Mikey expectantly. Well, she was looking more at me. I'm definitely much more of a troublemaker than Mikey is.

I looked up at her, making direct eye contact and putting on my best innocent expression. I heard Mikey try his best to stifle a laugh. “Ma’am, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The rest of the class seemed to be paying attention to what was happening, but by now, they had mostly gotten used to me being an asshole during class. I had been voted Class Clown two years in a row now, despite nobody in my grade really caring too much about knowing me. I guess now that it was our senior year, I really had to step my game up.

Her eyes widened and it looked like she was ready to have an aneurysm. I don’t think I really would’ve minded. “Meet me after class, then, _Wentz_.” Venom dripped from her tongue and it was my turn to stifle a laugh.

“Sure thing.” I winked, earning a heavy sigh from Mrs. Hall. She returned to her desk, giving up on her lesson and instructing us to complete a page from the book. Since she didn’t explicitly tell us we _couldn’t_ work with partners, I refocused my attention on Mikey. He was bent over his math book, staring at the page like the problems would solve themselves if he glared at them hard enough. In this moment, I could feel my thoughts begin to wander.

I was still focused on him, but I allowed my eyes to wander from his furrowed eyebrows to his pursed lips. He was focused, but not on math. Don’t ask how I know this. I watched as he let his face relax and return to his typical poker face. I watched as he looked up at me from the leaned over position he was in. We made eye contact. I didn't look away.

“Do you get it?” Mikey raised an eyebrow at me, gesturing to the page he was opened to. I let my eyes flicker down to his lips, before immediately shifting my gaze back up to his eyes. “I don’t.”

“You barely even looked at it.” I scooted closer to him anyway. This was as good an excuse as any. Of course, I suck at math. Mikey, however, was very good at math, which was why I was surprised when he asked for my help. I smiled at him, leaning down and pulling his book a little closer to me. “I don’t know how helpful I’ll be. I feel like you’re the one who explains this shit to me.”

He sighed. “I guess I’m just feeling a little off today.” It was true. He absolutely seemed different today. His eyes were tired and his voice was a little quieter than usual. He kept getting distracted by the weirdest things. A girl stood up and made her way to the front of the room. Mikey looked over and his eyes stayed focused on her form until Mrs. Hall looked up to respond to her question. He looked back at me.

“Can we hang out and work on it tonight?” It was only _kind of_ an excuse to see him. He was different outside of school and it was so refreshing to see it. He smiled so much more and god- he was so _daring._ It was as if he was challenging the world to kill him. I knew that by asking to work on math after school, we’d probably end up going to the bridge. We’d probably end up throwing rocks into the river. We’d run from the cops, laughing. Their flashlights swinging wildly as they tried desperately to keep up. They’d give up and we’d laugh harder as we ducked into the woods to catch our breath. I’d think about kissing him. I'd shut that idea down.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” He smiled weakly at me. I wished I knew what he was thinking. Was he thinking about how much fun we’d be having instead of sitting bent over a book? Was he thinking about standing in the dark in the middle of the woods? Was he thinking about how I held onto his hand for just a minute too long? Did he know just how often I thought about kissing him? “I'm gonna text Gerard real quick. Cover me?”

I nodded, pulling Mikey's math book slightly closer to me and to the edge, over Mikey's lap. I leaned forward, close to the book. I kept my eyes locked onto Mrs. Hall. Mikey typed fast. Even faster than me. When he leaned back to put his phone away, I sat back up. “Is he gonna pick you up?”

He closed his eyes. “Hope so.” He looked over at me with a small smirk. “Why, you wanna tag along?”

Last year, Mikey was voted Best Smile. It was a joke, because he never really smiled all that much at school. Well, maybe less of a joke and more of a prank. Of course I had voted for him, though. He really did have the best smile. And of course I’d always just put his name for Best anything. Best Smile, Best Eyes, Best Dressed, you name it. Mikey Way would always be my answer.

I rolled my eyes at him. “No shit. You really think I’d even show up if it wasn’t for you?”

He laughed. His eyes crinkled up as he smiled down at me. Mrs. Hall didn’t look at us, but I saw her eyebrow twitch. “Don’t worry, I asked about both of us anyway. Figured you’d wanna come.” It really felt like I had never wanted to kiss him more than in this moment.

The bell rang before I could respond. I looked up at the front of the room, making eye contact with Mrs. Hall. _Fuck,_ I was gonna sneak out and avoid her, but now there was really no way of that.

Mikey nodded at me before I could say anything to him. “Library, twenty minutes. Good luck, man.” I smiled at him as he walked out of the room. He didn’t turn back. He didn’t smile at me. I packed up my shit and made my way to Mrs. Hall’s desk.

“All right, Mr. Wentz, I really don’t want to have to write you up. You work really hard in my class and you aren’t usually disruptive like this.” Her voice physically hurt my ears. Shrill and nasal. “Now, I'm going to assume there’s some outside factors at play here. Is everything okay at home?”

She tried on her pathetic excuse for sympathetic eyes and I could feel my entire body cringe. It took everything in me to maintain eye contact. “Yeah? Everything’s fine.” I shifted my weight. “Can I please go? I don't mean to cut you off or anything, I just really need to get to my next class.”

She sighed, just barely rolling her eyes. Her breath was fucking awful. She thought she was making progress with me. “Go.”

I ran out of the classroom, hoping to catch up to Mikey. I saw him at the end of the hall. I smiled, about to call out his name. Somebody slammed their locker shut, giving me the fascinating view of Alicia Simmons, leaning on the wall next to Mikey. Mikey was smiling down at her. She was blushing. Her arms were crossed and she looked embarrassed. She laughed. She smacked his arm. His head tilted back as he laughed too. He held out his arms to offer her a hug. He closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head.

It’s not like they didn’t look cute together or anything. I just forgot that he totally had a crush on her. All the late night rants about her that I’d tune out during suddenly flooded back into my head. I caught myself frowning and made my way down a side hall before he could see me.

I'd just go to the library and wait the other fifteen minutes by myself. It’s not like I could actually go to class like this. It seemed like if I tried to skip in the middle of class, I’d just pussy out and I’d have to apologize to Mikey later. I hate apologizing, but even more, I hate disappointing him.

The trick to skipping school is to find a side hall where the door is never locked. There’s always at least one and the best way to find it is by skipping with a group of stoners. It’s like, sacred knowledge, passed down exclusively through stoner kids. If you walk confidently down, and you don’t let yourself look back or look shifty, you’re perfect. Once you’re outside, just keep walking calmly until you’re out of sight. Then, you run.

The other option is to go down to the office and tell them your mom’s waiting for you outside, and that you’re really not feeling well, so you had called her. However, this only works so many times, and they don’t really trust me on it anymore. (“Can she come in and sign you out then?”) 100% means you’ve been caught and you’re fucked.

Once I made it into the woods behind the school, I slowed down to a walk. I had fifteen minutes of waiting and absolutely nothing better to do, so why not? I leaned against an oak tree and shoved my hands deep into my jacket pockets. Something cold hit my fingers, so I pulled it out, confused. Mikey’s lighter. I make him wear my jackets sometimes, if I catch him shivering. He must’ve put it in here last week or so. I spun it around, feeling the cool plastic against my fingertips.

Mikey had recently taken up smoking, something I’ve got no doubt he had picked up from his older brother Gerard. Marlboro menthols. A big part of me almost wanted to start smoking as well. There was just something about Mikey - even the most deadly things looked attractive as soon as he was doing them. I sighed, dropping the lighter back into my pocket before standing back up straight.

I walked down the well-trodden path, stepping over sticks and bigger rocks. The path let out at some sort of rain garden project beside the library. It’s a little awkward to walk through, but hey, you do what you’ve gotta do. I made it to a bench at the front after some incredibly awkward side-stepping and took a seat. And now we wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two :] presented by our very own @amazingnewmexicosunset !!

It took a little time to find Pete today. But there he was, beside the library, sitting cross-legged on a bench, fidgeting with one of my lighters. The dark purple one I lost a few weeks ago. That’s where it went!

For a few moments, I admired Pete’s hands as he played with my lighter. There was something so charming about his chipped manicure against tanned skin, fingerless gloves completing the look. He had nice hands, and of course my dirty mind wandered to all the things he could do with them. I quickly snapped out of it though, and made my way over to Pete.

We exchanged a quick greeting before Pete asked, “How’s Alicia doing?” My cheeks warmed as I remembered the conversation I’d had with Alicia earlier. I had been asking her for advice on how to let Pete know I was absolutely in love with him… without actually telling him. Since we broke up, she’s kind of been my go-to girl for relationship advice, especially since she’s one of the few people I’m out to. “Oh uhhh, she’s good,” I muttered. Pete smirked. “Have you two been fucking again?” I shoved him playfully. “No, you fucking dingus!” Alicia and I had considered being friends with benefits awhile ago, but it didn’t lead anywhere. Nonetheless, Pete still teased me about it.

We goofed around for a few minutes, then settled into a comfortable silence. I’m not really the talking type, and Pete understands that. He’s fine with it. I noticed he was still flicking my lighter on and off.

“Hey, bro… can I have that back?” I asked. Pete blushed a little. “Oh yeah, sure,” he replied. “Could I have a smoke though?” He made puppy dog eyes and clasped his hands together. Normally I wouldn’t let him smoke but he looked so adorable I couldn’t resist. “Ok. Here ya go.” I pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. Then I took the lighter from him and lit the tip. He inhaled deeply, then playfully blew the smoke in my face. “Good thing these are menthols. You’d be coughing up a storm if they weren’t,” I told him.

I lit my own cigarette and we smoked in silence for a few minutes, until Pete asked, “Truth or dare?” I shook my head. “There’s only the two of us.” Pete still persisted. “Truth… or dare?” I sighed. “Dare.” I didn’t want to be subjected to Pete’s interrogation. Pete grinned. “Ok, I dare you to carve a dick into that tree over there.” I scoffed. “That’s pussy shit.” Pete picked up a jagged rock. “Ok, so you shouldn’t have any trouble doing it, Mikeyway.” I chuckled drily and carried the rock to the tree. I carved two circles for the balls, then a long shaft, then added some hair on the balls for good measure.

I turned around and saw Pete standing behind me. “It’s beautiful,” he said, a little too earnestly. “You sound like my brother,” I told him. He pouted. “There’s nothing wrong with liking dick.” I put my hand on his shoulder. “Of course not. I of all people should know that.” Pete giggled. “Right, with your gay brother and everything.” Well, he certainly wasn’t taking the hint. At least I know I tried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like half an hour late sorry but this chapter is by mikeywayfucks :] hope u enjoy !!

It wasn't long before Gerard pulled in, his shitty car catching their attention. He rolled down his window, raising an eyebrow at Mikey. “Smoking? Really? You're like twenty feet away from the school.”

Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood up. I followed suit, albeit awkwardly. I’d talked to Gerard a lot at this point, but I still didn't know him well enough to make fun of him on Mikey's behalf.

I followed him to Gerard’s car, a little surprised when he got into the backseat with me. Gerard sighed, shifting back into gear. “So I'm just the chauffeur?”

“Pretty much,” Mikey smirked his trademark smirk and turned to me. He took a long drag and blew the smoke in my face before continuing. “So, what do you wanna do when we get to my house?”

I could feel my face flush. “Well- um, I- um, anything?”

Mikey grinned. “Anything? Really?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean,” I didn't think it was possible to blush more than I had been, but Mikey Way existed in a realm of impossibility. “Yeah.”

He laughed at me. He tilted his head back and laughed. Fuck, did he pick up on it? Is this him finding me out? Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Jesus Christ, guys, roll your windows down a little more.” Gerard’s voice pulled me out of my head and I nodded a little before obliging.

Mikey followed suit, adding a soft “I mean, I finished already” before turning back to face me. I pushed myself back against the car door, closer to the window. Mikey frowned and mimicked my action.

I coughed, accidentally smoking a bit of the filter, and quickly put it out, leaving the butt in the little cup holder ashtray Gerard had left in the backseat area. Once I got settled in my seat again, I caught Mikey looking at me, a small smile on his face. “What?”

He looked away. “Nothing.”

“No, seriously- what?” Was he mad at me? What did I do?

Mikey opened his mouth to respond, but cut himself off when he realized Gerard had slowed down to turn into their driveway. Fuck. “Ah, home at last. C’mon, Petey.”

I reluctantly followed him, mumbling my thanks to Gerard as he turned off his car. Were they both mad at me? My blood felt hot and my skin felt cold. Was I sweating? Fuck, is Mikey actually mad at me?

Mikey grabbed my wrist, leading me into his house and to his bedroom. I held my breath the whole way. I prayed to a god I didn't believe in that Mikey couldn't feel my heartbeat. He let go after I closed his door and he fell onto his bed. I stood in front of his door more awkwardly than I ever have.

He patted the spot beside him on the bed. “C'mon. I don't bite.”

“Oh, sure you do.” I smiled and sat down next to him. He laughed softly before grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back. We were closer than I thought we were.

“What do you wanna do?” His voice was just over a whisper. I felt his breath on my neck.

“I don't know. What do you wanna do?” I smiled, turning my head to face him. He was already looking. We weren't even three inches apart.

“I'm up for anything.” He was smiling.

“D'you wanna walk to the park?”

He raised an eyebrow at me before nodding and sitting up to stretch. “Maybe we could grab some food first? Have a picnic or something.”

I got a little distracted by his biceps and forgot to respond. He looked at me, an eyebrow raised. “Oh- yeah, that sounds nice.” I smiled at him, certain he could hear my heartbeat.

Mikey reached out a hand and of course I took it. He pulled me up, but didn't let go after I was standing. Did he do that on purpose? No, he's totally straight. No way. I pulled my hand back to my side.

I followed him out of his bedroom and to his kitchen. He grabbed some snacks and tossed them in a plastic grocery bag. I wasn't paying attention, still thinking about him holding my hand. Friends do that, right? That's a totally heterosexual thing that friends do, right?

My mind wandered off again - as it tends to do - this time however, I was stuck thinking about the repercussions of skipping my therapy appointment tomorrow. I knew the overall effects couldn't be too drastic, but my mom would kill me and my therapist would be disappointed in me. I just knew what she was gonna be bringing up, and that's something I have never wanted to talk about with her. Mikey. My family. My sexuality. My social life in general.

The rustling of a plastic bag brought my focus back to Mikey, who had moved to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. “You okay?”


End file.
